Next:Dark Ice Chronicles
by Child of the Flame Alchemist
Summary: Pretty Major AU: Lightning and Serah Farron have an Older Brother Called Matthew Kokurai Farron and Snow has a Twin sister called Ice Robin Villiers read or not it was fun to write.  Hiatus for Awhile!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello everyone whats up I am new to this world of writing FanFics so please no pure flames constructive criticism yeah Flames no.**

**well without further ado I give you chapter one of Next: Dark Ice Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: damn you square enix damn you**

_he was ordering his soldiers to kill everyone in the village _

_"kill all of them, on sight" he commanded this was a man of about 26 or 27 years old his name was Captain Matthew Farron of the Guardian Corps or the GC as it was commonly called. _

_"sir do we keep prisoners?" asked a Private _

_"hell no." responded the Captain he was normally a kind person but since he got shipped to pulse away from Claire and Sereh he was pissed at the world, His sisters. He pulled out a pendent and opened it it let him see pictures of Claire and Sereh. He sighs_

_ "i miss you two, mom and dad to, alright burn it all!" he ordered that when all the villagers were dead_

_ "let's get out of here."_

_it had been 2 months since he got back and getting transferred to Home Security from Gran Pulse exploration and Domination branch,and killed the murderer of his Parents and assumed the name of the last two words that man spoke Kokurai black Lightning and he had found out who hired that man he had not told Lightning or Serah for he had suspicions as to if he was the EX-General of the GC he didnt know though.  
><em>

he wakes up in his bed hyperventilating "dear maker I just can't forget that day can I?" he looked at his clock it read 4:47 "time to wake up huh?"

knock knock "what?" asked a pissed off lightning

"come on Clai..."

"don't call me that Matt I told you what to call me and it was not that." interrupted Lightning Matt sighs

"Fine LIGHTNING please get up we have to go." asked Matt almost pleading ever since he got back from that assignment Lightning and Sereh were Closer with each other but farther from Matt "alright, fine drive yourself!"

In the Kitchen

"morning Sereh" Called Matt

"morning Matt" responded Serah Matt went to the cupboards got some cereal got the milk scarfed some Cereal and drank a big gulp of milk from the carton

"I'll see you later Sereh, do you need anything from the Store?"

"nope, and morning Claire."

" morning Sereh, hello Matt"Lightning said rather irritably to Matt

"Sereh why are you even up right now?" asked Matt

"so I could make you a proper meal not that you seemed to care very much!" Sereh responded with an angry huff

"you watched me grab the food you could have stopped me, easily! I gotta go alright and as one last reminder neither one of you call me Matt anymore I told you both what to call me it is Kokurai(1)" snapped Matt

Before Matt gets on his Velocycle he calls Ice Robin Villiers his Girl Friend for 3 years now she's about 5'10", waist length Light Blue hair, very beautiful and funnily enough his youngest sister's Boyfriends Twin. before either one talks she yawns loudly

"hello." she asks sleepily

"morning Baby, do you have any plans today?" asked Matt

"um maybe let me check, nope. Why?"

"well you wanna go out tonight?" Matt asked excitedly

"sure why not? What time?" she responded

"bout 7:30."

"okay I will see you than oh and **do not **bring your Velocycle okay?"

"alright, I wont we can walk." they both hung up. Matt got on his Velocycle and revved it and headed to the GCHQ the 30 minute drive there let him remember what happened a week after he got back from that Gran Pulse assignment

_Matt remembered what amodar taught him on tracking he was a natural on that and sneaking _

_"hey you turn around!" Matt snorted and turned around Matt looked at him with death in his eyes _

_"you killed the Farrons didn't you?" _

_"maybe why"responded the murderer oblivious to Matthew's Glare _

_"because you are about to die I am there oldest child and only Son Matthew Captain of the GC's Gran Pulse Missions, and you might of heard of Lightning Farron Sergeant of the Home security? Well im going to kill you now I want you to know that! ZENSUKEN!"_

_ Matt proceeded to cut the murderer to __pieces and shoot his diced up body purposely leaving a couple of teeth behind_

_"bastard, this is what you get, I should of gotten more info though"_

All of a sudden Matt was at the GCHQ "well than, fucking flashbacks"

another Flashback hit Matt_ suddenly leading him to collapse in the middle of the road_

_Matt unlocked his front door and went in _

_"where were you at?" asked a worried Serah while Lightning was standing behind her glaring at Matt _

_"Ello Serah, Claire" said Matt_

_ "I have told you several times to call me Lightning!" Snarled Lightning at Matt, who stood there quietly _

_"where were you?" asked Serah gently"getting revenge on Mom and Dad!" yelled Matt unexpectedly getting angry at Serah and Lightning_

_"Matt!" said Serah desperatly _

_"do not call me that you do not know what i did to that man, call me Kokurai from now on it was the words he said to me Black Lightning! good night!"_

Matt woke up in the infirmary of the GCHQ sat up and looked around "where am i?" wondered Matt aloud "morning Kokurai." said Lightning upon seeing him awake

_ugghgh not in the mood for her_ "hello lightning"

the rest of the day was completely uneventful so far

"its 6:30 god dammit Sereh why are you making me wear a suit to a **Semi**-Formal Restaurant ?"

"well you are proposing except I don't know if I want Ice as my Sister." Sereh Shuddered

"yeah but your gonna marry snow so she would be your Sister anyway."

Matt responded snickering

"oh so true" responded Sereh

"and besides Snow is a big Retard, Ice is actually Smart." RING RING

"hello?" asked Matt

"hey Ma... Kokurai is Lightning gonna be at that date?" asked Matt's best Friend Hope Estheim

"yeah she will good luck though it took me like month to get her to agree to a Blind date, I told her you would be respectful,Nice,and Polite. If you want her you have to keep that image and see if you can get her to open up she hasn't done that for someone who isn't Sereh in, so good luck Sereh gives you some to. Well bye"

9:58

"will you marry me?"

Ice just stood there looking at the ring it was a Black rack with a Light Blue (the exact shade of Ice's Hair) Lightning bolt with a Glacier going through it.  
>"YES OH MY GOD YES I WILL MARRY YOU YES MATT!" Matt felt like the Happiest person on the planet he hadn't been Happy Since his Parents died, but than as though the Maker Fucking Hated him a shot rang out and Hit Ice Square in the Stomach she hit the ground Unconscious<p>

"who shot her" the air was sparking around Matt "WHO SHOT MY FIANCE?" they revealed themselves

"I will kill you" was all Matt said as a massive Thundaga came down by the time it ended 3 of the Assailants and the Sniper were dead Matt reappeared in the middle of the street he grabbed a Lightning Bolt shaped stone out and shot it with his Organyx (one of his Twin Gunblades) it shattered summoning his Eidolon Zeus a massive Godlike creature with a Lightning bolt for a weapon he threw his weapon at the enemy's, and vanished but so did Matt, they were dead within 7 minutes,17 guys dead in under 7 minutes Matt hit the ground with Burn's all over his body and enough energy left to dial 911 but that was all the energy he had left.

**A/N **

**Matt:really you let me kill 17 guys and than I faint?**

**Me:yeah pretty much**

**Ice:well at least we are engaged now**

**Matt and Ice:-Kiss tenderly-**

**hey everyone so tell if you liked it if you hated it if you want me to kill it off and the Next system Chazz Har-Har's story Because you are my Hope gave me that idea and yes I have his permission to use that term. Well see I will update probably in 2-3 days it all depends. **

**i forgot about the one so let me fix it (1) Kokurai means 'Black Lightning' in Japanese**

**of there is a lack of back story let me clear a few things up, if you need back story for THE MAIN characters than no more FF XIII fanFics for you, back story for the OC's will be Next chapter  
><strong>

**Well bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello everyone I am just now updating again so be happy or not your choice and DONT forget to review it for me all of them help in there own ways **

**I am sorry if any characters seem a bit OOC I try my best so I am sorry**

**Disclaimer: me and Chazz Har-Har have a plan and our soldiers are fighting as I type**

_Matt remembered slaughtering that Pulsian Village and as time went on becoming colder and colder, especially after he found out his parents died, Claire changed her Name to Lightning, and his Unit started to die one-by-one via Pulsian hit men "DAMMIT, where do these HITMEN go after they kill one of us, and it's starting to piss me off!" Matt Screamed to the military counsel_

"_all in favor of shifting Matt of the GC Pulsian Exploration and Domination branch?" said the Counsel leader _

"_and shifting me to what branch?" asked Matt irritably_

"_well we will give you a choice. Home security like your younger sister Claire Farron, Engineering and tech branch, or since you are a Captain you can join "Eden's Officer quarter's" and retire early with the perks of a Cap..." said the Head Soldier_

"_I'll take the Home security!" interrupted Matt _

"_okay, you will be back on Cocoon tonight and with Claire and Serah."_

Matt woke up feeling his entire body being Stiff "oh SHIT, my Back, and Legs, and Left Arm (Matt is Left handed)

"hahaha took you long enough to wake up" chuckled Hope Estheim Matt's best friend wearing a black track suit

"morning or afternoon whatever time it is. So what happened?" Asked Matt

" you got attacked and we GUESS you completely slaughtered the attackers." snickered Hope again

"shut up. Where is Lightning and Ser...?" asked Matt

"MATT YOUR UP!" shouted a rather excited Serah,she jumped on him and gave him a bear hug. Matt inhaled painfully

"ow, Serah be more careful I am severally burned" Matt chastised Serah

"I'll be going now" said Hope and walked outside and bumped right into Lightning

"So Serah, how much have you been worrying about me, and what about Lightning?" inquired Matt teasingly at first but more serious when He asked about Lightning, he had always been closer to her

"well she wont admit it but Lightning Cried last night not like I did more than likely I know I was freaking out but she had tears coming out while I was completely BREAKING down!"

"what about Ice?" asked Matt in a worried tone

**Meanwhile in the hallway**

"so you plan to beat the Shit out of Matt because he protected his FIANCE?" asked Hope in a worried tone

"Yup, and so will Ice and I have to give Ice her present." responded Lightning quite Cheerfully

"okay, well just try talking to Matt before Push comes to Shove okay?" said Hope trying to protect his friend

"alright alright" responded Lightning in a grumpy but not unhappy tone

Lightning went into Matt's room just as Serah was leaving "gonna beat him?"

"maybe I don't know yet." responded Lightning steadily

"alright be nice though!" Serah said Sternly

"fine" said Lightning in a huff

in Matt's room

"hi KOKURAI" Lightning greeted with emphasis on his new name

"LIGHTNING, how you been?" Matt said putting equal emphasis on her chosen name

"okay, what happened?"Lightning said after there little teasing session

"what do you mean, I proposed to Ice, she agreed,got shot, and I killed all the shooters even thou.." he suddenly started to feel dizzy but he passed out before he could do anything.

_he remembered summoning Zeus his Eidolan and having him use his most powerful attack with him using that the flash let Matt vanish going around at the speed of Lightning and slaughtering almost all his attackers before they could blink twice, much less fight back._

"MATT? MATT? ARE YOU OKAY? DOCTOR?" Lightning shouted

"im okay, okay Claire im fine. No doctor I am okay. Trust me" Matt said in an exhausted tone

"okay" Lightning said Nodding "why did you stay on Pulse after Mom and Dad died?" asked Lightning with a sudden serious tone

"What prompted this?" asked Matt with wide eyed suprise

" I remembered that night you assumed the name Kokurai." Lightning said in a whisper, a worried whisper

"oh okay, I stayed because I was investigating something."

Bane P.O.V.

"DAMMIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MEN FAILED ME?" yelled Bane at his second In command Ex-General Zero. Bane was an ugly man Bright red Eyes,Shadow Black hair, and about 6'7" his presence commanded Attention good or bad depended on the person

Zero was an Exact oppisote if Bane with Bright White hair,Bright Green Eyes, and only one misfeature to ruin his good looks a thin red line going down his right eyeball

"so you are yelling at me because of my men's incompetence?" asked Zero calmly he was Crazy but brilliant,always ready for a fight

"well I cant yell at them now can I forgot to see if Matt was there? Didnt they those dumbasses!"said Bane calming down only slightly

"well what do you propse we do about this, Ice and Matt are in the hospitle and you know the GC will protect a captain and a Sergeant while they stay there."

Bane cut Zero off " a sergeant?"

"his younger Sister Lightning 'Claire' Farron" said Zero

"well we wait for him and his Fiance to recover!" said Bane and started laughing Evilly

**A/N well did you like it? Remember Review the damn thing do it do it**

**Cya next time I update which will be late so laters**


End file.
